


Rub

by TheChichiSlaughterHouse



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-29
Updated: 2008-08-29
Packaged: 2018-11-16 02:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11244261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChichiSlaughterHouse/pseuds/TheChichiSlaughterHouse
Summary: Goku has found a way to keep the Earth safe that doesn't involve fighting or death. BrollixGoku.





	Rub

**Author's Note:**

> Rub
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: Implied sexual situation.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own this show and I don’t have money. Go away.
> 
> Rating: PG

As the unnaturally large hand stroked through his hair, Goku decided that perhaps this wasn’t so bad after all. Sure, he’d lost a fight – something that rarely happened – but the Earth was still safe, as were his friends.  
  
Provided he kept Brolli entertained.  
  
Which was turning out to be a surprisingly easy job; from all the earlier violence, he would have expected to have to fight him, yet the other Saiyan had just grabbed him and started gently rubbing his head.  
  
And was now proceeding to strip him of his clothes, touching his chest and making him gasp in surprise.


End file.
